Ani
Character Synopsis Ani '''(originally named '''Anastasia Morozov) is the antagonist of the Creepypastas Lost in the Snow, in addition to the related story Ani and The Wight. According to her origins, she was left in the middle of the woods in winter as part of a prank played by her past boyfriend. While she was alone, she was attacked by a strange creature. When her friends returned to try and find her, Ani and the creature were nowhere to be found. Weeks later, Ani returned as a wight and proceeded to exact her revenge on those who left her to die. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C Verse: 'Creepypasta '''Name: '''Anastasia Morozov (She‘s usually referred to as simply “Ani” by fans) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''Classification: '''Husk, Undead, Lich '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Her steps can’t be heard and her presence is hard to detect), Ice Manipulation (The act of merely touching her skin will cause one to either get frostbite or outright frozen), Fear Manipulation (Entering Ani’s presence will cause one‘s psyche to be instilled with immense fear. To the extend where opponents can hardily move or talk), Soul Manipulation (Can remove the soul from an opponent, reducing them to a soulless husk), Necromancy (Raise allows Ani to bring back the dead through raising them from their graves), Biological Manipulation (Caused Jakes body to decompose and rot in a short time, despite not being dead for that long), Sleep Manipulation (Her soothing words can put someone tho hears them to sleep, as such with Kate who fell asleep upon hearing her speak), Immortality (Type 2, 7 & 8; Her existence is sustained soul energy and as long as it exists, she will live on), Teleportation (Vanished on several instances, having appeared in Margrets room seemingly out of nowhere), Weather Manipulation (Conjured an entire storm that eclipsed an entire town within a matter of seconds), Technological Manipulation (Disconnected Margaret from Kate during a phone call. Whenever Margaret tries to call her again, she only hears static), Light Manipulation (Produces light-blue flashes of light). Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking on). Resistence to Ice Manipulation and extreme weather condition 'Destructive Ability: Town Level '(Has control over all weather on a town-wide scale, even being capable of conjuring a storm that yielded this power) 'Speed: Unknown '(Never shows to move at fast speeds, although she can seemily appear in many locations at short timeframes) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Class KJ '(Effortlessly ripped a door out of a car, hinges and all) 'Durability: Unknown, likely Town Level ' 'Stamina: Persumbly High Range: Kilometers with Weather Manipulation, Technological Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: '''She experiences pain from voices in her head and often loses control over her will, or passes out. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Frost Touch: Ani is able to induce a heavy frostbite on her victims by touching them with her hand, almost freezing or paralyzing them. It takes a lot of strength and energy to break free from this. * Kiss of Death: Ani is able to suck a victim's soul out by kissing them. This negates conventional durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Anti-Villian Category:Tragic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Horror Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Undead Category:Stealth Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Light Benders Category:Technology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7